


swept under

by DropIt (reddysteddy)



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bondage, Come Swallowing, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Light Dom/sub, Making Out, Multiple Orgasms, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29172975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddysteddy/pseuds/DropIt
Summary: puffy gives niki everything she deserves.
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy/Niki | Nihachu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 93





	swept under

niki let out a dissatisfied sigh. puffy had left her tied to the bed for what felt like hours. she grinded her hips against the pillow she had been seated upon, frustrated with the vibrator's low setting stimulating her clit. it felt just good enough to not ignore, but not nearly strong enough to give her what she needed. 

her head jerked up at the sound of the bedroom door creaking open. the familiar fluffy white curls of her girlfrend's head poked in to the room. her heart melted at the sight of puffy, butterflies in her stomach competing with the sensation from below. the sheep smiled warmly at her and took a step towards the bed. 

the mattress creaked as a second body slunk across it. niki laid back against the headboard, letting puffy lay atop her. her face was immediately smothered by two soft breasts, each nearly as large as her head. niki inhaled the scent of berry perfume her lover tended to wear. the flesh surrounding her pressed slightly more firmly against her, smushing their bodies together. 

tender fingers slid down her body, from her shoulder to hip to thigh, spreading heat through every part of her. she lingered longer at her thighs before dipping between them. niki obediently spread her legs wider, presenting her pussy to the other woman. 

puffy hummed with amusement at the sight before her. niki felt blush bloom across her cheeks, knowing her rosey hair was damp with sweat and had already thoroughly soaked the cushion under her rear. she gasped softly as the hand slipped along her pelvis, brushing against the outside of her folds. she languidly rubbed back, moaning appreciatively at the stimulation. 

"good girl", her lover praised. "being so vocal for me". 

niki felt the weight on top of her shift lower until only those delicate hands were touching her body. strong arms hooked around her thighs, holding her open. a second hand snaked alongside the first. two fingers, one index and the other middle, separated her lips and pressed them to the border where thigh met pelvis. the panting woman's volume crescendoed as a soft nose pressed against her clit before a warm tongue traced circles on the orifice below it. puffy dipped her tongue in just deep enough to lap at the copious fluid pouring from it. niki shivered at the wet squishing noises of her girlfriend swallowing her juices. she could feel more than hear the snowy haired woman moan against her skin, the sound traveling through her core and up her spine just like the vibrator's ministrations had.

puffy pushed her muscle against the top of her lover's inner walls, smearing more thick fluid across her face. the pink haired girl gyrated her hips as she worked. the sub's eyes screwed closed, feeling herself near the climax she had anticipated all night. 

"puff- ah-". it was approaching too fast. "puffy, puffy, i'm- ah, ah, i'm gonna-". 

niki's words devolved into a string of unrestrained moans. the climax hit her like a slap to the face. niki's back arched against the frame, shaking with over stimulation as her girlfriend continued to pleasure her through it. in under a minute she felt a second wave of euphoria sweep her under. then another, and another.

she had no idea how many times she orgasmed. she had lost count, instead letting herself be consumed by all the love she was given.

when her eyes could finally see again she was panting heavily. her body ached in a pleasant way. she was tired, yet satisfied, as if she had finished a marathon or won a battle. 

niki looked down at her girlfriend. she nearly laughed at the sight of puffy's face covered in her arousal, make up smeared beyond repair. her mouth salivated as the white haired woman wiped the fluid on to her fingers and sucked it off. her mouth felt emptier the longer she looked. 

puffy stared into her eyes as she licked her hand clean. her lips curled into a grin. 

"come here and kiss me".

niki pouted. she considered protesting, attesting that there was no way she could reach her from the headboard. but when puffy opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue as far as it would go she summoned her determination to lean forwards. her wrists strained against the ropes, silky fabric biting into her skin. with her neck outstretched and lips parted only the very tip of her tongue reached the other's. 

bell like laughter rang through the air as niki's brow furrowed. "you tried so hard to be obedient. you deserve a reward just for that". 

the pink haired woman looked down just in time to see her girlfriend put something long and pink between her own legs. her heart fluttered at the sight, feeling her pussy dampen again. the hands on her hips gripped her more tightly. puffy pushed herself a bit closer. the tip of the dildo slid along her inner lips until it grazed her entrance. 

puffy slid herself in to the hilt, her hole already slick and loose from her last orgasms. the sub went slack as she was filled. the toy reached far, so much farther than her tongue had been able to. she wrapped her legs around her waist, holding her lover even closer to her. the heat between their two bodies was intense, almost enough to make her climax again. 

the snowy haired woman set a surprisingly slow and gentle pace. her motions were deep and controlled, almost meditation like. her rich brown eyes twinkled as they stared into niki's blue ones, partially hidden by her hooded eye lids and fading from view every time they fluttered shut. the sub felt as though she were being hypnotized as they made love. 

puffy sped up, shifting her palms to the other's chest. she lifted herself until only a small part of the dildo was still inside before throwing herself back down. the slapping of flesh against flesh almost drowned out their sounds of bliss, having forgotten about the bedframe's state long ago.

it was not until niki felt what must have been her dozenth climax that night sweep through her that puffy's own body stilled for a moment. the sub watched her shiver on top of her, tongue lolling between her lips and fluids adding to the mess beneath them. 

puffy wrapped her arms around her, pressing their faces together. niki's head fell against her shoulder as her wrists were finally untied. a moment later she sighed with relief at the vibrator finally being turned off and removed from her pussy. the white haired pressed her lips to her cheek as her girlfriend exhaustedly hugged her back. 

"how do you feel?", she asked the woman under her. 

"tired. but good", she replied sleepily. puffy chuckled softly and rolled them to their sides. niki lowered herself until her head was between those soft breasts again. 

"do you mind if i sleep now? i don't think i can make myself clean up right now". her girlfriend soothingly stroked the top of her head. 

"of course, honey. you were so good for me. now get some rest and let me take care of you". 

niki obeyed immediately.

**Author's Note:**

> first puffy/niki smut oneshot on ao3 let's goooooo


End file.
